


periodic

by xiaomuecho



Series: batfamily [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomuecho/pseuds/xiaomuecho
Summary: “好吧，看电影时间到咯，”Dick说道。“不要，”Jason迷迷糊糊的说，他有脑震荡，还吃了药。换个说法：蝙蝠一家一起玩儿。都是Dick的错。





	periodic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [periodic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183400) by [nex_et_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nex_et_nox/pseuds/nex_et_nox). 



“好吧，看电影时间到咯，”Dick说道。  
“不要，”Jason迷迷糊糊的说，他有脑震荡，还吃了药。  
“要，”Dick一边说一边帮Jason坐起来。  
“不要，”Jason又说了一遍，还使劲拍他。“我要回我自己的安全屋安详赴死。离你们这帮人都远点，”他刻薄的说。  
“当然啦，Jay，”Dick一边说一边钻到Jason胳膊底下撑着他的肩膀。Cass在Dick说话前就撑着Jason另一边肩膀了。  
“我们要看啥？”Tim问道，跟着他们一起走向通往蝙蝠洞的电梯。  
“不道，”Dick说。“你有什么想看的吗？”  
“我要朝你的脸射一枪，”Jason说。  
“新的星球大战电影刚出了DVD，”Tim同时说道。  
Dick能感觉到Jason考虑了一下。  
“当然好啦，”Dick对Tim说道。  
Jason什么都没说，但他在看电影的过程中极尽克制，快结束的时候甚至放松到睡过去了。Dick觉得这是一场胜利。

 

“我好无聊，”Steph一边抱怨道，一边两手抱胸下巴枕着胳膊。Tim坐在她对面的桌边，哼了一声但仍在笔记本上忙活着。  
“Tim，”Steph又说了一遍。“我好无聊啊。”  
“我忙着呢，”Tim说。  
“我勒个天啊，”Steph说。“你都已经工作三个小时了。休息一下。”  
“我真的得赶快完成这个——”  
“Steph说得对，”Dick说道，趴在他身后。他伸出一只手越过Tim的肩膀关上笔记本屏幕，差点夹住Tim的手指。“来嘛。我们来玩点游戏或者什么的。”  
“我不想玩，”Tim说。  
“固执，”Dick说道。他上下打量着Tim，掂量着说。“实在不行我能把你举起来逼你去。”  
“我可一定要看啊，”Steph说。Tim难以置信的看了她一眼。  
“我自己去，”他嘟哝道。  
他们来到客厅，Tim才意识到，Dick说所有人，不止有Cass还有Damian。Tim真应该预料到啊。  
“我改主意了，”他说道，转身直直走出去。  
“不行，”Dick说道，一边抓住他的兜帽。  
唯一庆幸的是他没有逼着Tim坐在Damian身旁。Tim解脱的叹了口气，尤其是因为他们都同意玩的游戏是UNO。  
如果说Tim还得忍受Damian给他来上抽四张牌（draw four wild cards），他发誓有人得死了。  
【注：Wild Draw Four cards ( 抽四张 )  
本牌卡必需在您已经无某色牌可用的情况下方能使用此卡，在您手中的持牌或许有与上家所出的最后一张牌有相同的数字或相同的字面牌，但颜色不同；在这种情形下，您没有与上家所出的最后一张牌有相同颜色的牌，便可以使用本牌卡了！当然，您也可以选择加抽一张而不使用本牌卡。当您使用本牌卡时，您的下一家会失去出牌权，而且，他必须自牌堆中拿取四张牌做为他手中的持牌，更棒的是，您还可以指定下下一家必须出牌的颜色。  
UNO规则，重点在最后一句话，来上这张卡情侣分手夫妻拆伙，Tim和Damian恐怕得来次罗宾战争。】

 

Tim走进客厅，希望沙发是空的，他能躺一会儿，却看见Steph和Cass蜷成一团盖着毯子看电影。  
Tim看了几分钟，却不明白那是什么。很熟悉的电影。应该吧。他累得要命实在不知道了。  
“那是啥电影啊？”他问道。  
“贱女孩。”Steph说，他歪过头靠着沙发看着他。“这是经典啊，”她严肃的说。“Cass得知道。”  
“啥……？”  
“你不等我们就看贱女孩？”Jason在Tim身后问道，Tim转身看见他兄弟一手拿着一袋开口的早餐谷物片而且—Tim观察了一会儿—很明显挑出了所有的椒盐卷饼吃掉了。  
“是啊，”Steph说。  
“呸，你个小婊子，”Jason说道。  
Steph大笑起来。

“对不起，”Cass抱歉的说道，一边把Dick的小蓝片送回出发点。  
“哦，拜托，”Dick说，盯着出发点圆圈的四个圆片看。  
“我会替你报仇的，Grayson，”Damian一边看着游戏板一边说道。  
“她都快到安全区了，”Dick郁闷的说。“我觉得这一把我们都得输了，伙计们。”  
“这游戏真次，”Tim说，他的所有小圆片也都因为Damian一心一意的针对他，而被送回了出发点。  
“对不起，”Cass又说了一遍，耸了耸肩。

“该我选电影了，”Jason说，把Dick使劲甩到沙发上。Dick疼的哼了一声。其他的人都堆在他们身后，乱七八糟的一团。  
Jason会喜欢的。但首先他得找到一部好电影。  
他浏览了一遍Bruce的巨型DVD收藏。  
“我的天啊，”他满怀敬意的说道。“我的天啊。”  
“怎么了？”Dick迷迷糊糊的问道。  
“不管这是谁拿的，他都是我最爱的人，”Jason说。“他赢了。就这样。到此为止。”顿了顿。“除了Tim。”  
“嘿，”Tim抗议。  
“如果真是你你可以排第三，”Jason改口。  
“说真的，到底是什么电影？”Steph问道，一边探过头。  
Jason举起来。“傲慢与偏见与僵尸，”他笑了起来。

“你想跟Cass玩扑克？”  
“……算了算了。”

不知什么时候电影之夜变成了固定项目，大家轮流挑影片。大部分电影之夜都是匆匆决定时间的，但还是很管用。大部分时间大家都能参加。  
该Tim挑影片时他却死去了。  
在没有其他事情可做的下一个电影之夜，他们看了上一次Tim挑的影片。  
“这电影很棒，”Steph说道，一边擦眼泪。Cass一只胳膊抱住她。沙发的另一边Damian靠在Dick身旁，假装他没放在心上。但他手指紧紧攥着Dick的T恤关节都发白，泄露了他的内心。Jason缩着腿坐在扶手椅上，一脸空白的看着电视。  
“是啊，”Dick软软的说道。

“我们要玩‘我从没有过’，”Jason一边说，一边把一瓶龙舌兰放倒在桌子上。  
“而你，Cass，还有我是唯三超过21岁（能喝酒）的，”Dick说道。  
Jason指了指Tim和Steph，“在欧洲他们都成年了，”他说道。又看了看Damian。“他喝杯雪碧啥的就行啊。”  
“Jason，我们在美国，不是欧洲啊。”  
“嗯，这是个庆祝，”Jason说道。他看着Tim的眼睛，又看着Tim左肩膀后面，“因为我，你知道，挺高兴你没死成。”  
Tim脸上露出一个微笑。“我玩，”他说。  
Jason偷笑道。“玛格丽特行吗？”他问道。  
十分钟后，解释了一遍规则，倒好所有的酒，他们开始玩。很容易上手。  
“我从没假死过，”Jason挑衅的对Dick说，他笑着喝了一杯。“你也喝，Timmers，”  
“我又不是故意的！”Tim说。  
“不管怎么样，都是假死，”Jason说。  
“嗯，Steph呢？”  
“Leslie说如果我再在桌子上呆一会儿，”Steph不太自在的说。“而且，呃，我当时昏迷了一会儿。她不知道我还能不能醒。所以说。”  
“那算数，”Jason说。“你现在加入死掉罗宾俱乐部了。”  
Steph笑了。“是啊，我也是了。”  
“受不了你们，”Tim说道，不过还是喝了。  
“这么说来，”Dick说。“我从没真的死过。”  
“烦人，”Jason说。他，Steph，Damian和Cass都喝了。  
“我从没拿我自己的死亡开过玩笑，”Tim说。  
“等着瞧吧，你早晚也有那一天，”Jason说，冲他举了举杯，喝掉了酒。  
Steph喝了自己那杯。“死去罗宾俱乐部也是个玩笑啊，”她说。“Damian，你也得喝。”  
“啧，”Damian说，但还是喝了雪碧。  
Cass冲他们一笑。“我从没，”她小心的说，“当过罗宾。”  
所有人都哼唧一声。

彩蛋：Alfred拿的傲慢与偏见与僵尸


End file.
